Fields of crops can be damaged from excessive moisture, insufficient moisture, weed infestation, insect damage, hail damage, nutrient deficiency, disease, and other causes. Detection and correction of these problems can help improve crop yields. Although farmers and agronomists can investigate fields, there remains a need for new and improved processes for early detection of anomalies to guide the discovery of potential crop issues. In particular, there remains a need for new products and techniques that provide for a robust process for identifying anomalies within a field.